


Knife

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ignis will kill Noct one day bc he stoopid, knife game, playing with knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: Noct plays the five finger knife game.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Very VERY short little blurb... Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

“Noct-“ 

“Shh, he’s concentrating!”

Ignis watches, horrified as the prince stabs one of his smaller kitchen knives between his fingers, his pace quickly increasing. Prompto, sitting beside him and watching with a huge grin, was being extremely unhelpful by encouraging him to go even faster. 

“Gods forbid he focus on anything important.” Gladio grumbles from the couch. 

“Dude, this is extremely important! What if Noct becomes like, the champion of five-finger-fillet?” 

“Nah,” Noct chimes in. “That title belongs to Luna.”

At that, Ignis’ eye twitches and he snatches the knife away from the two. “I believe that is enough.” His voice strains before inspecting the tip of the knife for damage as the two younger boys groan in disappointment. 

“He was doing so well!” Prompto flops himself down against the island countertop in utter defeat while Noct frowns as he sits back in his chair. 

“I thought your job was to help me succeed.” 

Ignis only calmly turns back to the ingredients lain out before him as he polishes the knife with a small piece of fabric. “Yes, well,” After inspecting the blade, he fits it back into the knife block with its siblings. “It is also my job to keep you in one piece.”


End file.
